


Détache-toi si tu peux

by mindsofgeorge



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofgeorge/pseuds/mindsofgeorge
Summary: Au cours d'une chronique de Vincent, Hugo et lui se retrouvent attachés par des menottes, et ne parviennent plus à retrouver la clef.





	1. Mais où est la clef ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais terriblement envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Dément et voici le résultat, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai jamais hyper confiance en moi, surtout quand il s'agit de d'écriture. J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Bises, Sherman.
> 
> (@mindsofgeorge sur Twitwi)

Le public ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire à la dernière remarque de Vincent concernant un article sur la signification des fesses des femmes et ce qu’elles reflétaient chez elles. Hugo à côté de lui, avait la tête plongée dans ses mains tentant en vain de retenir son rire communicatif. 

\- Mais ce n’est pas tout mon petit Yannick, ce fabuleux magazine pleins de bons conseils nous offre tout une enquête sur un sujet bien plus « olé olé », lança malicieusement le comédien. Tadam !

Des menottes apparurent au bout de ses bras, tandis que le fou rire était général sur le plateau. 

\- Mais c’est quoi ça ? Essayait d’articuler le présentateur malgré son rire.

\- Roh mon mignon, ne fait pas l’innocent, je les ai piqué dans ta table de chevet. Je me demande bien avec qui tu les utilises hein, rétorqua-t-il. Bon Hugo, au lieu de rire telle une otarie à chacune de mes merveilleuses chroniques, donne moi ton bras !

Ni une ni deux, les deux amis se retrouvèrent accrochés par les menottes argentées. Le blond tenta de répliquer mais n’arriva pas à retrouver son sérieux. Vincent continua sa chronique alors le journaliste lui lançait des regards niais en s’amusant à lui caresser la main de façon exagérée. 

L’émission se termina après les dernières chroniques des autres membres de l’équipe. La musique du générique commença et Hugo ne put s’empêcher de regarde son ami en souriant. 

\- Je savais pas que c’était ton délire les menottes mon cher Vincent.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores de moi mon chéri.

Ils recommencèrent à rire chaleureusement. 

\- Bon c’est pas le tout mais va falloir peut-être qu’on se détache, j’ai des plans pour ce soir moi.

\- Plus important que moi ? Je ne suis que tristesse. Très très déçu, ça me brise le cœur, je me sens défaillir, aidez-moi s’il vous plaît, dit-il en mimant un malaise digne d’une tragédie.

\- Arrête ton cirque Vincent, rigola le journaliste, et enlève moi ces menottes.

\- Oui oui c’est bon, je fais ça quand on rentre en coulisse.

Il commença à fouiller dans ses poches, à regarder un peu partout. Il demanda aux assistants si ils n’avaient pas vu une petite clef par terre ou sur les tables de maquillage. Hugo reparti dans un fou rire. 

\- Ça marche pas avec moi ! Dépêche toi je vais être retard.

\- Si je te dis que je les retrouve plus, tu me tues ou pas ?

\- Tu rigoles j’espère ?

Vincent releva ses yeux vers lui, et la lueur qui s’en dégageait ne disait rien de bon. Les deux hommes commencèrent à chercher activement la clef pour les libérer. Ils demandaient à n’importe quelles personnes qu’ils croisaient, retournant même sur le plateau en fixant le sol. 

\- Mec, on peut pas rester attachés, j’ai un rendez-vous ce soir..

\- Je sais tu me l’as déjà dit. Qui est l’heureuse élue ?

\- Mais non, mais c’est pas -

\- Mais oui, mais oui, je commence à te connaître mon petit, un vrai tombeur. Oublie pas, on se protège bien, les MST et les gosses c’est Satan, ironisa le brun.

\- Mais pas du tout, c’est pas ça, c’est juste une vieille amie de l’école de journalisme. C’est pas un truc romantique.

\- Tu crois que je vais te croire peut-être ? Avoue que tu aimerais conclure coquin !

\- Si t’es dans les parages je vais avoir du mal..

\- Oh tu sais plus on est de fous, plus on…. Jouit…

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel et son sourire commençait à disparaître peu à peu. Yann et Martin - les inséparables – entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Ils se moquèrent sympathiquement de leur situation. Puis, une idée anima le patron de Bangumi, une sorte de défi pour ses deux employés et amis. Un défi qui les forcerait à rester menottés l’un à l’autre pendant trois jours. En échange, il pourrait inverser leur rôles pendant une journée : ils deviendraient les patrons et lui, « l’esclave ». Martin sourit malicieusement et lança tout bas « il a plus l’habitude que vous ne le pensez... », ce qui lui valut un coup de coude discret du poivre et sel. 

Vincent accepta tout de suite et son binôme ne pu prononcer un mot que le comédien et Yann avait déjà leurs mains scellées. 

\- Bon, ok. Par contre ça serait bien si on retrouvait la clef, si jamais on avait besoin.

\- T’inquiète, on les cherchera demain ! Dit le plus âgé en commençant à les traîner à l’extérieur du studio.

Le journaliste appela son « amie », pour la prévenir de la situation assez comique et malgré cela, ils n’annulèrent pas le dîner. 

Vincent et lui arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant italien où une jolie blonde élancée les attendait en sirotant un verre de rosé. Au moment des présentations, le brun tendit sa main et emmena celle de Hugo avec, leur membre toujours liés, ce qui provoqua quelques rires. 

Le dîner se passa rapidement et les anecdotes sur les années à l’ESJ de Lilles ne cessaient d’être révélées. 

\- Hugo rassure moi et dis moi que tout ceci est faux, que tu n’as pas pu faire ça…

\- C’est une sombre histoire, si tu savais Vincent..

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, je veux que tu restes à un niveau correct dans mon estime.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu’ils sortirent et une légère brise leur caressa le visage. Ils saluèrent la journaliste et partirent en direction de l’appartement du blond. Le comédien n’arriva pas à garder ses commentaires pour lui et ne put pas s’empêcher de faire remarquer à son ami les nombreux regards séducteurs que lui avait lancé la jeune femme au cours de la soirée. Cette dernière était visiblement triste de ne pas avoir eu son tête à tête avec son ancien camarade et de, pourquoi pas, finir la soirée de façon plus chaleureuse. 

Hugo ne cessait de souffler à chacune des remarques de Vincent en tentant de garder maladroitement son rire. Il avait terriblement raison. 

\- Pas trop triste de finir la soirée avec moi ?

Il haussa les épaules en donnant un coup de coude, « -Ta compagnie est bien plus drôle » avait-il dit en ouvrant la porte de son immeuble. L’appartement n’était pas le plus grand mais bien agencé. Il avait un salon avec une cuisine, une grande chambre, une salle de bain et les toilettes, le tout dans des tons neutres que le journaliste avait décoré. Le parquet grinçait sous chacun de leur pas. Il alluma son enceinte et lança une playlist sur son ordinateur. « Amber » du groupe Electric Guest commença à inonder l’espace. 

\- J’ai une de ces envies de pisser, dit son invité.

\- Bah vas y, que veux-tu que je te dise hein ?

A peine la phrase avait passé ses lèvres, leurs deux regards descendirent sur leurs poignets accrochés. Ça risquait d’être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Vincent lui lança un regard désolé. 

\- La clef est toujours portée disparue ?

\- Toujours.

\- Bon, va bien falloir trouver une solution, de toutes façons on doit bien passer les trois prochains jours ensemble à cause de ce foutu pari, souffla l’hôte.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu regrettes…, murmura le comédien.

\- Mais nan, c’est juste que.. que je suis pas forcément habitué à avoir quelqu’un toujours dans mes pattes. Tu sais à quel point je t’adore mec !

\- Mmh, en même temps tout le monde m’adore.

Ils rigolèrent d’une même voix, et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. La scène était assez comique, ils se trouvaient dos à dos, Hugo qui avait le bras gauche tendu vers l’arrière et Vincent qui tentait maladroitement de descendre sa braguette. Il tira un peu trop le bras de son ami pour récupérer le papier ce qui provoqua un petit cri de douleur chez ce dernier, provoquant le retour de leur fou rire. 

Le blond lui prêta un vieux t-shirt et ils se déshabillèrent chacun leur tour. Vincent ne pu s’empêcher de regarder le torse découvert du journaliste priant qu’il ne l’ait pas remarquer, mais il ignorait que les yeux de celui-ci s’était également un peu trop attardé sur son corps.

L’horloge affichait « 1:03 », lorsqu'ils tombèrent enfin dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. La vraie vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. Evidemment, tout ceci est une fiction et rien n'est réel, enfin qui sait...
> 
> J'espère que ce que vous allez lire vous plaira toujours et que vous n'allez pas trop "déçu" de la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis une personne assez sadique, je dois vous l'avouer. J'en profite pour vous remercier de vos retours, et je suis assez curieuse de savoir comment vous allez imaginer la suite, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires !
> 
> Bises, Sherman.

Les rayons du soleil au travers des volets commençaient à inonder la chambre. Hugo sentait leur présence de plus en plus intense, et se réveillait en douceur. Le corps chaud contre lui, lui procurait une sensation de plénitude délicieuse. Son nez se perdait dans les boucles et une douce odeur de vanille épicée en émanait. C’était plutôt agréable comme réveil pensa-t-il.

Puis comme électrisé, il se réveilla d’un seul saut, et c’est devant un Vincent Dedienne tout souriant qu’il se retrouva. Une vue bien différente de la silhouette féminine et floue qu’il commençait à se construire.

- **¡** **Hola mi amor !** , s’amusa le brun

\- **Bordel, je t’avais oublié !**  

**\- Ah bon ? Pourtant il paraît que c’est plutôt dur de m’oublier quand on vient de passer la nuit avec moi.**

Il rigola en faisant un sourire charmeur, qui n’eut que pour unique conséquence à long soufflement de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna pour sortir du lit, quand les morceaux d’acier lui rappelèrent vivement la sensation. Une sensation de brûlure lui traversa le poignet.

**\- Tu as beaucoup bougé cette nuit, ça doit être irrité..**

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et intima Vincent de le suivre. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide, l’hôte n’ayant pas prévu un invité. Il mangeait peu le matin au réveil et préférait largement passer prendre un croissant avant de se rendre au bureau. Se doutant de la situation étrange, il avait préféré s’abstenir ce matin là, pour éviter les regards suspicieux des passants.

**\- Bon va falloir se débrouiller pour la douche.**

**\- J’ai cru que tu préférerais ne pas en prendre, plutôt que de t’imaginer en prendre une avec moi,** dit le comédien. **Oh c’est bon je rigole, un peu d’humour Monsieur !** , se justifia-t-il en voyant les regards noirs que lui lançait son interlocuteur.

Après avoir réfléchit aux différentes façons de passer cette étape, il fut convenu que pendant que l’un se doucherait l’autre attendrait de l’autre côté du rideau. C’était la moins « gênante ».

Vincent commença le premier. Pendant que Hugo fermait avec concentration ses yeux, il enleva les quelques vêtements qu’il portait et pénétra dans la cabine. L’eau chaude qui perlait sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou, à tel point qu’il en oublia les menottes. Le geste sec du blond le ramena à la réalité. 

Ce dernier, de l’autre côté du tissus, essayait de se détendre le plus possible, mais quelque chose n’allait pas, il le sentais au fond de lui. Il ne sut pas si ce fut à cause de la vapeur d’eau ou de la transparence du rideau humide qui laissait apparaître des bribes du corps fin de son ami, mais il eut subitement chaud. Ses yeux étaient comme attirés par cette vision si imprévisible, hypnotisés par la forme ronde des fesses du plus âgé.

Il bougea frénétiquement sa tête pour chasser les pensées érotiques qui se dessinaient dans son esprit. Mais bordel, que lui arrivait-il ?

**-Tu as fini ? Faudrait pas qu’on arrive en retard, j’ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts par Laurent !**

Vincent tira le rideau d’un coup et Hugo tourna rapidement son regard tentant de cacher son malaise.

Dès qu’ils furent prêts, ils partirent en direction des bureaux. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur leur lieu de travail, leurs collègues s’amusèrent de leur situation ne pensant pas qu’ils resteraient accrochés. Puis ce fut le tour de Yann de se présenter à eux pendant qu’ils tentaient de s’organiser pour travail. Il se moquait gentiment d’eux, mais leur indiqua qu’ils avaient quand même intérêt à travailler sérieusement. 

Les deux amis essayaient de faire des gestes doux pour ne pas perturber l’autre. Hugo ne pouvait s’empêcher de pester contre sa lenteur, ne pouvant rédiger son intervention du soir qu’avec une seule main.

  **\- Putain mais je mets mille ans à écrire mon truc, je suis trop lent, c’est trop long !**

**\- Oh tu sais ce qu’on dit… plus c’est long, plus c’est bon…**

Ils n’arrivèrent pas à contenir leur rire, ce qui réchauffa instantanément la pièce. La tête enfantine de Panayotis dépassa la porte, il proposa son aide à ses deux amis qui n’hésitèrent pas une seconde, se réjouissant de sa présence.

 

* * *

 

 

L’émission venait de commencer, dès le début Yann avait précisé aux téléspectateurs que Hugo et Vincent était devenu inséparables depuis la chronique d’hier et il avait lancé le générique sous les rire du public.

Tout le monde connaissait sa place depuis les quelques mois de diffusion, le ton à employer, les caméras, etc. Cependant Hugo ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir à chaque fois une sorte de pincement au ventre, un mélange de stress et d’adrénaline qui lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. 

Quand fut son tour il parla de sa rencontre de la veille avec Nadine Morano, qui n’avait pu cacher son « amour » pour Quotidien et ses journalistes. Devant la caméra il avait une assurance qui pouvait le faire paraître aux yeux de beaucoup comme une personne hautaine. Il commentait les faits, donnait les anecdotes et expliquait d’une voix calme et posée. Enfin il essayait. Le journaliste ressentait la présence proche de Vincent qui souriait et tentait de garder son sérieux face à Yann et ses yeux moqueurs. Il fut piqué d’une pointe de jalousie et fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer sur le prompteur. 

Sous les applaudissements du public, le poivre et sel annonça la publicité.

Au moment de Q comme Kiosque, Vincent sombra dans le silence en fixant la caméra. Il se pinçait les lèvres. Il leva son bras droit en silence, emmenant celui de son voisin sous les rires de personnes présentes sur le plateau. 

\- **J’ai essayé, je vous jure** , il marqua de nouveau un pause. **Mais il se trouve que ce bel Apollon n’a pu résister à mon charme époustouflant. Pauvre petit. Il ne veut plus me quitter désormais. Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire, si vous voulait adopter cet enfant vous aussi, inscrivez-vous sur «  adopte un Hugo.com », il est plutôt docile, propre, et il aime les caresses.**

Il fit un regard pleins de sous entendu tandis que le blond pleurait de rire à ses côtés.

**\- Juste, il y a un élément que vous devez obligatoirement avoir dans vos équipements électroménager : un fer à repasser, pour ses chemises. Et Dieu sait qu’il en a, des chemises.**

Yann n’arrivait plus à contenir son rire, et les applaudissements reprirent. Le comédien reprit son sérieux et continua sa chronique comme il savait si bien le faire.

L’émission s’était terminée depuis près d’une heure et une bonne partie de l’équipe était en train de partir. Vincent et Hugo discutaient avec Valentine quand ils sentirent deux bras les entourer. Panayotis les encerclait en nichant sa tête entre eux.

 **\- Adoptez-moi, vous êtes si mignons. Je veux que vous soyez mes papas** , dit-il en pleurnichant faussement.

Un sourire attendrissant illumina le visage du jeune surfeur. Puis, le brun annonça que ce soir ils faisaient ça « chez lui » faisant rire l’assemblée. Sur le chemin de l’appartement, ils prirent chinois à emporter, pour pouvoir grignoter un morceau devant un bon film. Ils choisirent « Tu ne tueras point », un chef d’œuvre de Mel Gibson.

Tout en mâchant lentement son morceau de porc au caramel, Vincent ne pouvait s’empêcher de commenter chaque scène, du jeu d’acteur en passant par les décors. Le blond l’écoutait attentivement impressionné par l’entrain de son ami. Même si il savait son amour inconditionnel pour le théâtre, il avait une excellente culture cinématographique.

Le film était long et il y avait de longs silences entre les deux hommes. Voyant son invité concentré sur les combats qui faisait rage sur l’écran, Vincent parcourrait son visage. Sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, son nez droit, ses sourcils froncés devant le carnage qui se déroulait sur le front. Il était définitivement attiré par cet homme.

Il sursauta et sortit de ses pensées au bruit d’une bombe explosant. Il aperçut du coin de l’œil le sourire qui s’était dessiné sur le visage de Hugo lorsqu’il avait sursauté contre lui. Mon dieu qu’il était beau.

La fin du film arriva et aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ils changèrent de chaîne, les faisant défiler rapidement sans trop savoir ce qu’ils cherchaient vraiment. Puis une scène érotique s’afficha. Un moment de flottement, puis le rire de Vincent se fit entendre, une pointe de malaise dans sa voix.

**\- Je crois que c’est comme ça que j’ai su que j’étais bien gay, en tombant sur ce genre de choses ignobles.**

**\- C’est pas la vraie vie tu sais.**

**\- Ah oui ? Et c’est comment dans la « vraie vie » alors ?** , répliqua du tac au tac le brun.

Sans même vraiment s’en apercevoir, il avait plongé son regard dans les yeux pétillants du journaliste. Il faisait soudainement chaud et aucun des deux n’osait réellement bouger. Aussi bien pour se rapprocher ou même pour s’écarter vivement. Non, ils étaient juste là à se bouffer du regard, face à face, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre.


	3. Apprends-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, voici le troisième et avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction Dément. J'ai testé pour la première fois quelque chose que je n'avais jamais écrit précédemment et j'espère que ça vous plaira, que j'en ai pas fait "trop".. Désolée d'avance pour l'aspect un peu niais que je donne à Hugo qui n'était pas spécialement voulu de base. 
> 
> Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, si vous avez des remarques etc., ça m'aidera beaucoup pour le prochain chapitre. Vous pouvez aussi partager cette histoire, si le cœur vous en dit! 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier aussi @DreamEndless pour avoir pris le temps de me relire et de m'avoir fait remarqué certaines incohérences!
> 
> La bise, Sherman.

Hugo avait le souffle coupé quand il y repensait. Ses poumons se remplissaient d’air qui semblait aiguisé comme des lames de couteaux. Il essayait de ne pas bouger, de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il n’osait pas regarder le corps à ses côtés. Il avait terriblement honte et était submergé par une espèce de colère indéfinissable.

Le journaliste ne cessait de se repasser la scène qui s’était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. Lui et Vincent, face à face, en train de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles migraient des lèvres du brun à ses yeux, sa bouche devenant subitement sèche et un sentiment nouveau qui réchauffait l’entièreté de son corps. Il n’était pas bête, il savait pertinemment ce qui aurait dû se passer. Leurs lèvres se seraient rencontrées pour la première fois, leurs langues auraient combattu un peu puis se seraient laissées gagner par le désir.

Mais les choses n’avaient pas été ainsi.

Hugo souffla péniblement. Alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, il avait eu un moment de panique, il avait reculé rapidement sentant le regard triste de son hôte. Le son des menottes leur avait rappelé à quel point ils devaient rester proches l’un de l’autre. Leurs regards avaient dévié autre part, voulant fuir tous les deux loin de l’autre. Une gêne avait gelé la pièce et ils étaient parti se coucher à la vitesse de l’éclair, prenant grand soin de mettre la distance la plus importante que possible dans le lit.

Actuellement il se détestait autant qu’il se questionnait. Pourquoi avait-il reculé ? Pourquoi se haïssait-il de l’avoir fait ? Pourquoi avait-il eu subitement envie d’embrasser Vincent ? Un homme ?

Des hommes s’étaient déjà intéressés à lui, l’avaient déjà dragué de manière plus ou moins évocatrice, mais le blond refusait toujours poliment leurs avances. Il n’éprouvait aucune attirance pour les hommes. Vincent et lui ce n’était pas pareil. C’était juste une amitié forte. Mais à quel moment, tu as envie de bouffer les lèvres de ton ami, de découvrir son corps et de sentir sa chaleur ?

Il hurla intérieurement.

**\- Essaye de dormir, Hugo.**

La voix glaciale du brun transperça la pièce et son cœur par la même occasion. Ses yeux fermés avaient laissé croire à Hugo qu’il dormait. Est-ce qu’il pensait aussi à cet acte manqué ? Le détestait-il ?

Il s’enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il arriva juste à sombrer dans une sorte d’état comateux et il sentit le matin arriver beaucoup trop vite.

 

* * *

 

Le comédien cassa un œuf dans le petit saladier en inox et commença à mélanger les ingrédients ensemble en s’appliquant pour ne pas en renverser. Son invité coupait les morceaux de tomates séchées pour les intégrer à la pâte. Tout deux suivaient la recette avec attention pour ne pas rater leur cake. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils étaient très doués en cuisine.

Le soir il y avait une soirée organisée par Bangumi où chacun devait apporter un quelque chose à grignoter. Leur choix s’était porté sur un cake salé tomate et feta, ainsi que des bouteilles de rosé et de vin blanc.

La musique résonnait dans l’appartement et les premières notes de « Africa » de Toto se firent entendre. Hugo fredonna les paroles qu’il connaissait par cœur et Vincent eu un moment de soulagement en entendant sa voix : il ne l’avait pas perdu. Les deux amis avaient peu parlé depuis la nuit dernière, évitant avec soin de trop se regarder. Ils échangeaient poliment, toujours attachés, mais une gêne pesante planait au dessus d’eux et de leurs gestes.

 **\- Tu penses que c’est bon comme ça ?** , demanda timidement Vincent, puis il enfourna le gâteau sous l’approbation du surfeur.

**\- Tout le monde sera là ce soir ?**

**\- Je crois, sauf Nora, qui joue. Le concert de La femme sera super je pense, personne ne veut louper ça et ils ont raison.**

Ils finirent de se préparer et emportèrent le cake et les bouteilles avant de quitter l’appartement. Un taxi les emmena dans le restaurant privatisé pour la soirée.

Martin rigolait avec Yann, visiblement déjà un peu éméché et leur parton les salua d’une tape chaleureuse dans le dos. Ils furent rejoints par le plus jeune de la bande qui les chambra sur le fait qu’ils étaient toujours menottés l’un à l’autre.

 **\- J’en connais un qui va devoir jouer le petit stagiaire pendant un journée. Je suis vraiment pressé de voir ça. Faites le souffrir les gars, pour nous venger de tout ce qu’il nous fait !** , siffla Panayotis les yeux rieurs.

 **\- Oh tais-toi ! Tu es loin d’être le plus malheureux ici,** rigola le poivre et sel.

**\- Certes, certes, mais je sais qu’il y a du favoritisme dans cette équipe ! N’est-ce pas mon cher Martin…**

Le reporter leva son verre sous les rires de ses amis.

**\- J’avoue que je ne pensais pas qu’ils tiendraient aussi longtemps. La cohabitation ce passe bien les gars ? Vous avez retrouvé les clefs au fait ?**

Avant que Hugo ne puisse répondre, il entendit la réponse poignante de Vincent.

 **\- Il ne reste qu’une journée, mais une de plus n’aurait pas été possible. N’abusons pas des bonnes choses. Le soucis c’est qu’on a pas la clef, non. J’envisage de me couper le bras tellement j’ai besoin de retrouver mon espace vital,** dit-il sans regarder son binôme.

Les autres membres du groupe ne semblèrent pas comprendre la tension entre les deux et sourirent face à la réplique de leur ami. D’autres conversations commencèrent, faisant oublier cette affaire de menottes et de pari.

 

Le groupe La femme jouait ce soir là, et les notes de Shynx s’entremêlaient aux discussions des employés de la société. L’ambiance était chaude, l’air alcoolisé, et les rires fusaient d’un peu partout.

« Le vide est ton nouveau prénom » s’entama et le comédien n’arriva pas à contenir son pincement au cœur. Cette chanson lui rappelait sa précédente relation. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers sa droite et il observa Hugo. Ce dernier fixait son verre à moitié vide de punch. Vincent avait arrêté de compter au quatrième verre de son ami, et à son apparence maladroite et gauche, il comprit rapidement que l’alcool lui avait monté à la tête.

 **\- Tu devrais te calmer sur le punch après celui-ci** , lui dit-il doucement.

Le blond releva sa tête vers lui, les yeux remplis d’émotions indescriptibles. Il s’approcha de Vincent, tellement près qu’il colla son corps au sien.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolé pour hier, tellement désolé d’avoir fait ça… enfin, avoir rien fait, enfin..,** il marqua une pause. **Je voulais pas faire ça.. j’crois que je voulais tester, mais j’ai juste eu peur, tu comprends ? Dis moi que tu comprends.. s’il te plait !** , il hurla presque sa dernière phrase.

**\- Hugo, calme toi. Oui oui, je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu sais ce qu’on va faire ? On va rentrer et se coucher, d’accord ? Tu as besoin de sommeil, d’eau et d’aspirine.**

Il sentit la main du journaliste attraper fermement le poignet de sa main libre. Puis la poigne se desserra doucement et son pouce vient caresser sa peau. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et il le fixait avec une lueur particulière en se pinçant les lèvres.

**\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Vincent, je le suis vraiment beaucoup..**

Ce dernier hocha la tête et embarqua son collègue et ami avec lui. Ils passèrent entre les groupes qui dansaient et chantaient. Ils saluèrent rapidement leurs collègues et sortirent dehors. L’air frais frappa leurs visages et Vincent inspira longuement tandis que Hugo commença à rigoler pour on ne sait quoi.

Le brun héla un taxi qui s’arrêta à leur niveau pour les emmener jusqu’à son appartement. Son binôme oscillait entre des phases de pleine conscience où il regardait par la vitre et des moments de détresse où il se retournait vers lui, un air désolé peint sur la figure. Hugo entremêla leurs doigts en baissant la tête et le comédien se laissa faire.

 **\- Est-ce que tu m’en veux ?** , recommença Hugo en abandonnant sa veste sur le parquet de l’appartement.

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu aurais voulu qu’il se passe ce qui aurait dû se passer hier ?**

Vincent plongea ses yeux dans les siens et souffla longuement, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

**\- Peut-être qu’on peut réessayer ? Tu sais, j’avais peur mais là ça va, enfin je crois…**

**\- Hugo tu as bu, j’ai pas envie de ça. Je pense que t’es un peu perdu à cause de l’alcool et à cause de… je ne sais quoi. Mais j’ai pas envie de ça, pas de cette manière. S’il te plaît déshabille-toi et allons dormir.**

**\- Tu veux pas le faire pour moi ?**

**\- De quoi ?** , questionna le brun comprenant les attentions du plus jeune, mais s’en en être vraiment sur.

**\- Tu sais… me déshabiller… J’aimerais bien, je crois..**

L’air s’était chargé d’électricité et ils se faisaient de nouveau face comme la nuit dernière. Avant que Vincent ne puisse sortir un quelconque son, il sentit les lèvres de Hugo s’écraser sur les siennes. Son estomac se serrait tandis que son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir.

Le blond s’écarta lentement et jugea la situation : Vincent avait le visage fermé, les joues qui commençaient à rougir et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il n’avait pas bougé d’un iota. Alors il s’approcha de nouveau, avec plus de lenteur cette fois et déposa un chaste baiser. Ce dernier laissa passer un moment de flottement et répondit au baiser, pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils sentirent leurs lèvres chauffer à cause de la friction, tout comme l’entièreté de leurs corps. La langue du journaliste taquina Vincent pour demander l’autorisation de rencontrer la sienne. C’était doux et chaud à la fois. Il soupira d’aise contre lui et laissa leurs corps se découvrir.

Hugo embrassa le nez du brun, puis son menton et vient se perdre dans son cou que son hôte allongeait sous le plaisir. Il sentait les frissons qui habillaient sa peau à chaque fois qu’il l’embrassait. Les mains du comédien se perdaient dans ses cheveux clairs et pressaient un peu plus son visage dans sa nuque. Dieu qu’il aimait ça. Il laissa sa langue vagabonder sur la peau qui lui était offerte, jouant avec ses dents par moment et ne pouvant que se réjouir des plaintes étouffées de l’homme à ses côtés.

Vincent releva la tête du surfeur vers la sienne et attrapa ses lèvres avec ferveur pour lui montrer ce dont il était aussi capable. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse musclé par le sport et les remonta doucement pour commencer à détacher les premiers boutons de la chemise bleue. À chaque baiser, des décharges lui parcouraient le dos et le ventre et augmentaient son excitation.

 **\- Apprends-moi,** lui glissa Hugo au creux de l’oreille libérant des centaines de papillons dans son estomac.

**\- Je n’aime pas précipiter les choses, tu sais.**

Il ouvra complètement la chemise de son « ami » pour dévoiler complètement son torse qu’il prit soin de dévorer des yeux, ne pouvant lui enlever à cause des bracelets d’acier. Hugo recolla son corps au sien et plongea de nouveau sa tête au creux de son cou pour reprendre ses douces tortures. Ils s’embrassèrent de façon plus pressante.

Vincent pouvait sentir la virilité de journaliste se durcir contre lui et il s’amusa à glisser sa main libre toujours plus bas, se délectant des réactions corporelles du jeune homme. Ce dernier hoqueta de plaisir en sentant sa main s’arrêter sur la bosse de son pantalon. Il ferma

les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer l’air qui semblait terriblement manquer dans cette pièce.

**\- J’ai… jamais..**

**\- Je sais. Si tu veux qu’on arrête…**

Pour unique réponse, Hugo donna un coup de bassin contre sa main pour lui prouver son envie de continuer encore un peu. Le comédien défit le pantalon de son invité et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis il reprit ses caresses par dessus le tissus. Il observait de temps en temps Hugo et ne pouvait que tomber en amour pour lui et ses paupières fermées par le plaisir.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre en sentant la main de son ami-amant s’immiscer sous l’élastique de son boxer. Du bout des doigts, il prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Puis sa main se fit plus sûre d’elle quand elle commença à bouger contre son membre. Ses lèvres accrochées à sa mâchoire, Vincent entreprit de lents mouvements sur son sexe motivé par les soupirs de bien-être.

Puis les lèvres du brun quittèrent le visage de Hugo pour dégringoler sans avertissement contre le torse de ce dernier. Elles descendirent toujours de plus en plus bas, passant sur ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent à leur passage, terminant leur folle course au dessus du sous-vêtement.

Hugo ouvrit ses paupières et trouva le courage de regarder son collègue. Il était là, à genoux devant lui, fixant la bosse qui s’était formée sous le plaisir, un sourire con sur les lèvres. Il releva les yeux vers lui et le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Est-ce que tout ceci était réellement en train de se passer ?

Avant que de nouvelles questions ne puissent embrumer son esprit, il sentit son vêtement partir et les lèvres de Vincent se refermer sur lui.

**\- Putain !**

Ses jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir le porter tandis que la langue du comédien glissait avec confiance le long de son érection. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il recevait une fellation mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans celle-ci : une certaine maîtrise qui le faisait défaillir. De sa main libre, il empoigna les boucles brunes de son amant pour le pousser de continuer, l’autre étant à sa hauteur toujours liée par les menottes argentées.

Il savait parfaitement jouer avec sa bouche et sa langue, et se permettait ponctuellement de frôler son membre de ses dents. Sa main gauche caressait la partie haute qu’il ne pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres et il sentait de plus en plus l’excitation de Hugo contre lui. Ce dernier tentait maladroitement de contenir ses gémissements en mordant sa main.

Mais Vincent ne voulait pas qu’il les retienne.

Alors il accéléra la cadence puis il ralentit pour faire monter le plaisir. Il plaça sa main derrière les cuisses de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui, sentant les mains du blond se perdre dans ses cheveux foncés. Il s’amusait des gémissements du journaliste et sourit en entendant son prénom franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le feu dans l’estomac et les jambes en coton, Hugo avait l’impression de ne plus toucher terre, n’arrivant qu’à émettre de longs râles de plaisir et d’appeler le prénom de son amant désespérément. Puis alors que le comédien s’amusait à glisser une nouvelle fois sa langue contre son érection, le bas ventre de Hugo se contracta et il se libéra dans sa bouche sans avoir eu le temps de le prévenir tel un adolescent.

 **\- Merde, merde, pardon, je suis désolée** , balbutia-t-il.

**\- Arrête d’être désolé, c’est pas grave… C’était bon ?**

Il hocha la tête et le remonta pour emprisonner ses lèvres doucement en murmurant un « merci » étouffé dans son baiser.

Cette nuit là, ils se couchèrent l’un contre l’autre, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et priant pour que jamais ne se lève le jour. Pour qu’ils puissent recommencer encore et toujours ce moment.

 


	4. Ouvre le tiroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, il s'agit du dernier chapitre de (courte) fiction. J'ai énormément pris de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que la fin vous plaira.
> 
> Merci pour vos messages et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis sur cette fin, ici, sur twitter ou encore sur mon CuriousCat ( https://curiouscat.me/mindsofgeorge ). On se retrouve très vite pour une nouvelle histoire... 
> 
> Je tiens, encore une fois, à remercier @DreamEndless pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger et de me donner son avis. 
> 
> La bise, Sherman.

Vincent ne pouvait s’empêcher de contempler l’homme qui était profondément endormi contre lui. Il avait la chemise encore ouverte, légèrement froissée, les cheveux clairs en bataille et la bouche entre-ouverte qui hurlait d’être embrassée. Dans son cou et sur son torse, de légères tâches rosées étaient apparues, évoquant leur étreinte de la soirée.

Le brun soupira : il avait encore du mal à y croire. Dire qu’il regrettait était une connerie monumentale, mais il ne pouvait pas taire les nombreuses incertitudes qui le gagnaient peu à peu.

Et si c’était juste parce que Hugo avait bu ? Si il allait regretter ? Le détester.

Vincent savait que le journaliste n’avait jamais eu d’aventures avec un autre homme. Il avait dû échanger quelques baisers par ci par là au cours de soirées comme un grand nombre de personnes, mais cette nuit dernière avait été plus qu’un baiser. Non, il y avait eu autre chose.

Il passa sa main gauche sur son visage en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue pour s’empêcher de hurler sa bêtise. Il avait été juste trop con. Vincent n’était pas « amoureux », non ça aurait été trop fort et il n’était pas du genre à tomber si facilement. Il avait juste un immense coup de cœur pour Hugo, autant sur le plan psychologique que physique. Les deux amis s’étaient tout de suite bien entendus et leur complicité n’avait échappé à personne mais ce n’était pas de façon amoureuse. Juste une très bonne amitié. Puis, de temps en temps il arrivait au comédien d’imaginer un peu plus, ça lui arrivait parfois lorsqu’il s’entendait bien avec quelqu’un, sûrement à cause de son célibat un peu trop pesant. Néanmoins, c’était rare que ça aboutisse vraiment quelque part ou alors plutôt de façon « friends with benefits ». Alors avec Hugo, ça lui semblait totalement improbable, mais désormais il n’était plus certain de rien.

Vincent sentit son cœur dégringoler dans son estomac en découvrant les yeux de Hugo qui le fixaient, avec un il ne savait quoi dans les yeux. Il ne disait rien, il le fixait juste.

Ils restèrent comme ça, à se fixer sans rien dire pendant une bonne heure. Ils n’osaient même pas bouger. Leurs respirations s’entremêlaient aux bruits de la ville qui était éveillée depuis un moment déjà.

Puis, Hugo libéra enfin sa voix et murmura un « Vincent » qu’il laissa en suspend. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, partagé entre l’envie de savoir ce que le surfeur allait lui dire et brûlant de peur. C’était peut-être complètement stupide, mais il n’avait pas envie que « tout ça » s’arrête. Mais « tout ça » n’était pas grand-chose dans le fond.

**\- Mmh ?**

**\- Hier, tu sais…**

Puis, comme pour se défendre il utilisa son arme favorite : l’humour.

**\- Oui, je sais. Il se trouve que mon cher, j’étais là aussi. Avec l’autre toi, mais bien présent. Bon je t’ai fait une fellation et alors ? T’en auras bien d’autres, en tout cas je te souhaite. La pipe ça détend, ça devrait même être prescrit par les médecins. Oh mais c’est une très bonne idée tout ça, tu es un génie Vincent, un génie ! Fais-moi penser à envoyer un mail à notre chère ministre de la Santé, Hugo. Ou alors je la tweeterais ? Oui c’est bien les tweets.. ça va vite les tweets, quelle invention géniale Twitter n’est-ce pas ? Bon, 140 caractères c’est court, m’enfin. Nan mais imagine que ta vie soit en seulement 140 caractères ? Tu parles, tu parles, et puis BAM t’es coupé dans ton élan avec un gros message « vous avez dépassé la limite de 140 caractères ». Oups. Bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça limiterait aussi les sombres cons qui peuplent notre planète. Et Dieu sait qu’il y en a des sombres cons dans ce bas monde. Tu sais si il y a déjà eu des études sur ça ? Pour évaluer le nombre d’idiots profonds sur cette Terre ? Bref, bref, je m’égare. Rohh faut me le dire quand je divague comme ça, tu le sais pourtant ! Bon, on en était où, déjà.. Ah oui, la fellation. Bon, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ça t’a fait du bien ? T’es content ? T’as cas m’imaginer en fille, tu sais avec de jolis cheveux longs et bien brillant. Tout le contraire de ma tignasse. D’ailleurs il serait grand temps que je prenne un rendez-vous avec le coiffeur…**

Il laissa sa phrase mourir et prit conscience de son débit de parole, beaucoup trop rapide pour être cohérent. Hugo le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu’il sondait son âme.

Le blond se rapprocha doucement et l’embrassa avec beaucoup moins d’assurance que la veille. Il en tremblait presque. Ce geste tétanisa complètement Vincent qui se pinça nerveusement les lèvres.

- **Je sais pas si j’ai envie de t’imaginer en fille, d’une parce que ça doit pas être très beau et certainement parce que.. ça me dérange pas forcément que tu sois toi, un garçon,** avoua-t-il en perdant son regard contre les murs blancs de la chambre de comédien.

**\- Ah.**

**\- Ah ?**

**\- Je t’ai vraiment surestimé. Tu as vraiment une très faible constitution, même pas capable de décuver d’un pauvre punch.**

**\- Vincent** , il marqua une pause, **je suis sincère.**

Vincent l’observa attentivement et les traits de son visage étaient tellement crispés que sa mâchoire semblait encore plus carré.

 **\- Ah** , fut la seule chose que parvint à articuler le brun.

**\- B ?**

Ils esquissèrent un mince sourire mais la tension de la scène leur revint vite aux visages.

**\- Je suis pas attiré par les garçons, ça j’en suis à peu près certain. C’est pas que je suis contre, juste… je suis pas attiré. Mais toi, ça me dérange pas.**

**\- Les hétéros curieux, tous les mêmes.**

**\- Je ne le suis qu’avec toi alors.**

Le sang battait les tempes de Vincent et son cœur rata un battement en comprenant la phrase du journaliste. Il avait envie de jouer cartes sur table.

 **\- Tu me plais. Merde, je crois que j’suis gay,** puis il continua sous le sourire de son ami-amant. **Mais j’ai pas envie de te mettre mal. J’attends rien, je suis pas spécialement une personne qui s’attache vite, et je t’en voudrais pas si tu préfères qu’on se tienne à l’écart pendant un temps, pour que tu réfléchisses et que finalement tu te rendes compte que c’était juste un truc d’un soir. C’est pas grave. J’espère juste que ça impactera pas notre amitié car je tiens à toi. T’es génial mec, en doute pas.**

**\- Et si j’ai envie d’essayer un truc ?**

**\- Je te dirais que je suis là, qu’on peut essayer à ton rythme et que ça engage à rien. Bordel arrêtons avec les foutues cases, c’est nul les -**

**\- Embrasse moi.**

**\- T’es direct le matin.**

**\- Tu m’as pas embrassé. Enfin, c’est pas toi qui as prit les devants..**

**\- Tu oublies hier, je t’ai quand même -**

Puis pour se forcer à arrêter de dire des choses stupide, Vincent embrassa l’homme à ses côtés sous une pulsion. Leurs corps tendus par le stress, se détendirent peu à peu. Leurs lèvres commençaient à se connaître, et leurs gestes plus sûrs.

Hugo s’autorisa à poser sa main libre sur la hanche du brun, pour le rapprocher un peu de lui. Ce dernier sourit contre sa bouche, et se rapprocha complètement afin de coller leurs torses. La position de côté était quelque peu inconfortable et Vincent prit l’initiative de se mettre à califourchon sur son invité. Il en profita pour intensifier leur baiser, ce qui fit pousser un râle de plaisir à Hugo.

Leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle, commençant à s’apprivoiser à force de se rencontrer. Celle du comédien longea avec une lenteur folle la mâchoire de son amant et se glissa au creux de son cou. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer la peau de Hugo qui ne pouvait cacher son bien-être.

Ce dernier entreprit de découvrir le torse de l’homme qui le surplombait et passa sa main libre sous le tissus fin du t-shirt noir de se dernier. Il était intimidé par la situation mais impatient d’apprendre.

 **\- J’espère que tu aimes le rôle de professeur,** murmura-t-il d’une voix chaude.

**\- Si tu savais à quel point j’aime ça.**

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau. Vincent lui disait de ne pas trop se poser de questions, que c’était assez instinctif et qu’il devait avoir confiance. Leurs hanches commençaient à bouger de façon incontrôlée et ils pouvaient sentir leurs deux corps se réveiller.

Une douce chaleur avait envahi la pièce sous leurs caresses et Hugo se surprit à détester leurs vêtements : il avait une envie insoutenable d’en découvrir toujours un peu plus. « Stupides menottes », pesta-t-il contre les lèvres du son amant.

**\- Ouvre le tiroir de ton côté.**

Hugo le dévisagea mais s’exécuta. Le meuble était bien rempli, avec des tubes de lubrifiants et des préservatifs. Il rougit en imaginant la suite et des doutes l’envahirent un bref instant.

**\- Tu trouves ? C’est dans un coin je pense, j’y ai pas touché depuis plusieurs jours.**

Et là : les fameuses clefs. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si c’était une blague et se retourna vers le brun qui fixait leurs poignets accrochés par les menottes en se passant la main gauche dans les cheveux nerveusement.

**\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

**\- S’il te plaît ne soit pas énervé, c’est juste que.. je sais pas.. Tu as réellement cru que je t’avais choisi au hasard ?**

**\- J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi tordu.**

**\- J’ai beaucoup d’imagination, je l’avoue. Tu peux partir si tu veux, je comprendrais,** dit-il d’une voix presque muette alors que le journaliste venait de les libérer.

Hugo se leva et se plaça dos à Vincent qui venait de s’écrouler sur le matelas en se pinçant le nez, le visage rouge de honte. Ils restèrent quelques secondes assis, mais on aurait dit des heures. Puis sans prévenir, le plus jeune se jeta sur Vincent et l’embrassa avec ferveur sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

 **\- J’avoue que je suis un peu perdu là** , dit doucement le comédien.

**\- Tu es un sérieux psychopathe, mais on m’avait jamais dragué ainsi. J’aime cette imagination.**

**\- Alors d’une, je t’ai pas dragué et de deux, le mot que tu voulais dire c’est « génie ». Tu es un sacré génie, mon cher Vincent.**

Il le regarda en rigolant, puis vint de nouveau lui offrir un baiser, d’abord doux, puis de plus en plus bestial. Une chaleur se faufilait dans leurs veines et leurs mains étaient de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Hugo fit basculer Vincent et se plaqua contre lui en lui dévorant le cou à coup de langue et de délicieuses morsures. Le brun allongeait un peu plus son cou afin de le laisser tout entier à son amant. Il en profita pour enlever complètement la chemise du journaliste et se satisfaire des réactions de son torse lorsqu’il le touchait.

Vincent embrassa les clavicules du blond qui tentait de le dominer. Il apprenait vite. Le plus âgé fit glisser ses mains vers le bas ventre de son binôme et déboutonna le jean dans lequel il commençait à être à l’étroit. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir en se sentant libéré.

Le journaliste se colla contre lui et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour l’enlever. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui était désormais à sa portée. En prenant soin d’aller tout doucement pour faire haleter son partenaire qui laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa langue effleura un de ses tétons. Hugo sentait la confiance le gagner peu à peu et ne se priva pas de descendre toujours plus bas. Il défit soigneusement la boucle de la ceinture du brun, frôlant la bosse qui s’était formé sous le tissus. Il déboutonna le pantalon et fit glisser le vêtement le longs des jambes de Vincent. Il put sentir son regard brûlant lorsque sa main se perdit dans le sous-vêtement pour toucher sa virilité.

 **\- Tu me dis si je te fais du mal.. c’est juste que j’ai jamais touché d’autre.. voilà quoi** , s’excusa-t-il.

Pour unique réponse, Vincent plaça sa main au dessus de la sienne pour le guider. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques vas et viens, puis Hugo trouva le bon rythme et se retrouva le seul maître du jeu. Les soupirs de plaisir de son amant ne pouvant que l’inciter à continuer ses mouvements, il trouva le courage de retirer complètement les derniers vêtements qui l’habillaient.

« Il a le coup de main », pensa ironiquement Vincent tandis que son corps se cambrait involontairement sous le plaisir. Il sentit les lèvres du plus jeune sur les siennes et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il allait bientôt venir et murmura l’emplacement des mouchoirs, pour briser le moins possible leur échange.

Hugo regardait avec anxiété son partenaire pour être certain d’avoir bien fait.

 **\- Tu as été parfait, mais tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça ?** , sourit Vincent en regardant son érection **, j’en ai pas encore fini avec toi..**

Avant que le surfeur puisse répondre, il sentit la langue du brun glisser lascivement contre lui comme il savait si bien le faire. Puis, Vincent se redressa et sortit du tiroir un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatif. Son estomac se serra de nouveau sous la crainte de l’inconnu. Il ouvrit ses yeux brusquement en sentant le latex se dérouler sur son sexe puis les doigts lubrifiés le caresser.

 **\- Je te l’ai dit, chaque chose en son temps,** lui dit le brun entre deux caresses.

Le comédien le surplomba pour la seconde fois et le blond retenu un gémissement en voyant son membre disparaître entre leurs deux corps : cette vision était beaucoup trop érotique. Il couina de plaisir lorsque les fesses du brun cognèrent contre son bassin, pour entamer de longs mouvement de vas et viens.

Hugo se redressa sur ses coudes et embrassa le torse découvert de son amant qui avait les yeux fermés par le plaisir. Dans un élan de confiance, il agrippa ses hanches pour intensifier leurs mouvements. Sous ses caresses, Vincent vint coller son front dans son cou pour gémir au creux de son oreille.

Bon dieu, qu’il avait du mal à se concentrer. Jamais le blond n’avait ressenti ce genre de sensations et il ne savait pas si c’était la découverte ou la maîtrise du comédien qui lui faisait autant perdre la tête. Le plaisir qui s’échappait de ses lèvres ne faisait qu’accroître son excitation. Les mains de Vincent se perdirent dans ses cheveux clairs et il pouvait le sentir se contracter sur lui. Leurs gémissements s’entremêlaient, saccadés par le cognement de leurs bassins. Ils étaient tous les deux inévitablement proches de la délivrance. Hugo mordilla une dernière fois le cou du brun avant d’atteindre l’orgasme, suivit de près par son partenaire qui bascula sa tête en arrière submergé par le plaisir foudroyant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, leurs torses l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à temps que la position devienne inconfortable.

**\- Merci pour tout. Pour ça, pour les menottes, pour toutes ces petites choses. Je sais pas où ça va nous mener mais peu importe. Je cois que je m’en fous tant que t’es là avec moi.**

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon cher Hugo,** ironisa Vincent avant qu’ils ne tombent tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

 


End file.
